


hang on to the night.

by riskbreakered



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/pseuds/riskbreakered
Summary: Finding a new routine.





	hang on to the night.

Were they prepared for a vagabond lifestyle on the road? Mòrag wasn't so sure. Maybe she'd been a bit headstrong, following the boy and the Aegis wherever it was fate had designed to carry them.

Certainly her aching muscles had some opinion. 

The room they'd rented that night was small and quaint, and close enough to the others to hear faint shouts and joking through the wall. An odd band of travelers that were surprisingly quick to bring her into the fold. Regardless of everyone's reservations, it hadn't worked out so bad.

Brighid, making herself at home in the chair by the window, seemed to be getting along well enough too. (And Mòrag was always ready to trust in her instincts.)

She removed her sword belt and hung it on the door peg. Gloves and soldier's hat went neatly on the table. She was halfway out of her uniform jacket when her companion spoke up.

"What did you purchase in the market earlier today?"

The Blade had her journal opened in her lap, her pen hovering above the page in thought. Perhaps she was itemizing the day's events. In any case, Mòrag wasn't surprised that she'd been caught.

"Suspicious of me, are you?"

Brighid made a slight tilt of her chin. "Only curious. I didn't think we had yet to run low on our provisions."

"Aye, we haven't. But, since you've brought it up..."

With a feigned sigh of strained effort, she put a hold on her evening routine and walked over. Mòrag reached in her pocket and knelt down. Brighid took the small box and turned it about in the light.

"Go ahead," Mòrag urged. "After days of battle and mucking about on foot, I suppose it's well-earned."

"Oh?"

She watched as Brighid opened the box and eagerly reached for the tiny crystal bottle of perfume inside. It wasn't a reach to say that she glowed a bit brighter at the recognition. Mòrag was, after all, rather confident in her shopping skill.

"Satisfied, then?"

"My, what a boon!" A cheery sentiment that might shock whoever was unfamiliar with Brighid's private side. Jewel of the Empire, a formidable and frightening opponent on the battlefield, surely -- but she was so much more than all of that.

Mòrag was pleased with herself. "As you were then, Brighid. I'm going to take these heavy boots off and relax."

She had barely begun to try and stand up before her Blade got a grip on her arm and pulled her down for a kiss. Mòrag couldn't help but smirk into it, and Brighid pulled away with a look of the faintest concession. Yes, she'd won this time.

"Very well. I suppose I will join you in a short while."

Mòrag went back to the toil of undressing out of her uniform. She eventually decided that, no matter the distance traveled in this journey, she wouldn't end up very far from home at all.


End file.
